Obsession
by PerfectionIsInTheEyes
Summary: Cailyn has just lost her best friend in the world. Left lonely and unaware just how her best friend passed away, she was just skidding by, that was until she found an obsession. AU No sign of Edward or Bella or anyone else here. Just the same world.
1. Prologue

**Obsession**

A Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse A.U. Story. 

Don't worry, I could never, ever insult Stephenie Meyer by claiming that I owned Twilight or by writing about Edward and Bella. These are my characters, they're just set in the wonderful world that Stephenie Meyer has created.

--

**Book One: Survival**

Prologue

I sighed and pressed the snooze button. Ugh. Why do I insist on setting my alarm so damn early? Oh, right, because today is the first day of school. Joy.

I sat up for a second and decided that I would actually get up now. I stumbled to the bathroom. After finishing, I stared at myself in the mirror. I pointed out my imperfects to myself.

_'My nose is too big. So is my forehead,'_ I thought. _'And my lips are just a tiny bit crooked.'_

I spent about twenty minutes straightening my hair and putting on make up. I didn't do this everyday, it was a purely a picture day and first day basis. It was a long, grueling process, but I did it anyway. I looked myself over and smiled slightly. I looked decent at least.

I walked back into my room still in my shorts and t-shirt. I changed into my outfit quickly. It was simple, looked good on me, and it was cute. It was a short-ish skirt with tights and a Juno, my favorite movie, t-shirt. I also had a cute purple, black and white jacket. I made sure everything looked good and slipped on my flats.

I checked the time, 6:30. I still had an hour before my mom woke up and took me to school. I walked out of the house, and walked to the woods passed the small field behind my house. I set my small watch to go off at 7:00 so I could fix my appearance if I fell or something.

The forest was beautiful, the trees a warm brown with it leaves deep oranges and frail browns. I loved the forest in the fall. All I could hear was the breaking of leaves. I had to watch my feet to avoid the thick vines and even a fallen tree or two. I wasn't clumsy but I knew a potential disaster when I saw one.

That's when I heard it. The familiar sound of breaking leaves coming from a foreign direction. I had just enough time to look up. It was a white blur. And then it hit me. Literally. I was in shock for a second, as if someone had tackled me.

I let out the loudest scream I ever head as I felt the pain of the impact. Then, it was over. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

A Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse A.U. Story. 

Don't worry, I could never, ever insult Stephenie Meyer by claiming that I owned Twilight or by writing about Edward and Bella. These are my characters, they're just set in the wonderful world that Stephenie Meyer has created.

--

**Book One: Survival**

Chapter One

"Oh shut up,Cail," Dyrek muttered.

I grinned at him, waiting for the teacher to get off the phone. I didn't like math, but a few of my friends were there, except for one. My best friend. I didn't know why she wasn't here. I figured she was skipping or sick or something. It was weird, she was so happy for school to start.

I smiled slightly to myself. Guess-

"Cailyn Nicholas, go to the office. Bring your things," Mrs. McCrary said, shooting me a sympathetic look.

I was shocked, I didn't think I'd done anything. We'd only been in school for three periods. What could I have done? Dyrek made a snarky remark and I elbowed him as I gathered my bag and headed out the door.

My school wasn't big, but it was empty. Not to mention the fact Mrs. McCrary classroom is on the opposite side from the office. I chewed on my lip, coming up with all kinds of possibilities for me being sent to the office. It must have been something from last year.

My mind raced faster when I saw my mother sitting in the office with tears in her eyes. Oh God, what happened? I walked faster now, eager to get to my mother before I would cry in anticipation. I burst in the part wood part glass door and shut it just as quickly.

"What's going on," I asked, truly and completely afraid.

As I sighed I dropped the small, sweet-smelling rose. It's crimson didn't look right against the marble of the headstone. But, then again, nothing looks right to someone who had lost her best friend.

The service or funeral, or whatever it was, had been a few months ago. In fact, it had been awhile since Lyssa had died. Unlike most people, I had accepted my friends death. I didn't try to avoid it. It didn't make it any less hard. Loosing somewhere you had unknowingly relied on for everything was worse than any physical pain you could inflict.

There was no one to tell deep secrets or fantasies. In fact, it had been about 12 hours since I'd even heard my own speaking voice. Now, as I stared at the plain print of my friends name and birthday, my eyes watered. It was an odd habit, but I couldn't help but sit cross legged and speak to the grave, as if speaking to her.

"So, they're saying that our Health teacher got fired for looking at girls. It's kind of creepy. Still hate P.E. I never dress out. The coach hates me now. Dyrek and I broke up finally. We hadn't spoken much. In fact, _I _haven't spoken much," I spoke softly, holding back a few tears.

"I miss you, Lyssa. I wish you were here," I had finally broken down, burying my face in my hands as the tears flowed. "I miss you so much... Come back..."

After about ten minutes of crying and talking, I picked up the pieces of myself. This would get me through another week. I took the cell phone from the pocket of my jacket and called my mom to come pick me up. She would be here in about 15 minutes.

The walk to the front was slow and peaceful. This wasn't the place for noise. I went over things I needed to do when I got home. As I went over the list in my head I saw a blur of white in the surrounding forest. My head shot to the left, staring, searching for the blur.

_'Maybe I'm seeing things,'_ I thought to myself. _'It would make sense. I feel crazy enough.'_

My mother got to the front and I opened the door silently. Just as we were about to pull away from the graveyard, I saw the blur again. I frowned, only a small change in my expression of "apathy."

The car ride was silent. To my mother, it was awkward I was sure, but to me there was no tension. We finally arrived home, my mother driving her usual cautious way. Our house was simple brick, actually with two stories. There was a concrete path to the front door, but my mother used the garage on the left side of the house.

I got out after the car completely stopped, stretching and walking into the house. I was exhausted. It was only 2:00 PM. I stumbled up the stairs, getting more tired with each step. By the time I was in my private room, I practically fell on the bed. I stretched again, looking at my alarm clock to confirm the time and set the alarm for an hour and a half.

_'That shouldn't mess me up too bad.'_ I thought to myself.

I didn't wake up when the alarm went off. I unplugged it and went back to sleep. At least I woke up at 5:00 AM, only an hour off when I was supposed to get up in the morning. I got up to another Monday morning, threw on jeans and a T-shirt and laced my sneakers. I tugged my iPod headphones out of my computer speakers and I plugged them into the iPod, stuffing that in my bag. I went into my own personal bathroom upstairs and brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked downstairs, hungry from skipping dinner. I made a waffle, unable to not think about the strange white blurs. People weren't that pale, rabbits weren't that big, so what was it? To get my mind off of it, I watched TV on the Tivo.

Once it was ten minutes until the bus, I got up. Dropping my plate in the sink, I searched for my favorite jacket Lyssa bought me. After putting it on I headed out through the garage.

On the lookout for the blur again, I walked slowly down the drive way. Nothing. Damn.

I never did my homework at home anymore. I always did it in first period. School was usually uneventful and today was no different. Of course, there was the substitute. My English teacher, Mrs. McCrary, had been sick for a while, but came to school anyway. She had pushed herself too far and got some well deserved time off.

So, instead of the properly informed teacher, we got the clueless substitute. As she called role, she called Lyssa's name.

"Alyssa Rivera," the substitute called.

I froze momentarily, my heartbeat taking a step up, "She not... she's not-"

"She, like, died or something," mentioned another group.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Well, I supposed I couldn't call school totally uneventful, since I saw Zach. Zachary Nichols was Lyssa's longtime boyfriend before she was killed. He had a worse time than I did dealing with her death. He hadn't come to school for days, he was in a mental institution for attempted suicide. Everyone knew, not just me. No one really messed with him.

Zach wasn't mean, and he used to be the funniest kid in the school. Not so much anymore. He hasn't spoken much, not even to his best friend, Brad.

I made a small smile appear on my lips as I passes him in the hallway. Oh God, He looked awful. His beautiful curly hair looked matted, he was a sickly pale and the dark circles made him look like he was going to kill himself. I was immediately worried.

I managed to rest my hand on his shoulder. I just wanted to help him, after all, he was the only person who really and truly loved her more than me. Her parents were third.

He looked over at him, a tranquil smile resting on his face. I was so awestruck I stopped dead in the hallway. No a good idea, but I quickly stumbled along to my next class.

After school, I waited for the "let's get the hell out of here" crowd leave before I decided to walk home. With the sidewalks newly installed, my parents didn't care if I walked home. The walk home took about twenty minutes and it was beautiful. Since I'd already done my homework, I stuffed my bag into my locker.

With the view of the forest right next to you, I couldn't help making a path with Lyssa when we would walk to my house together. They were made with light blue construction paper taped onto two trees at a time. It made the walk home about 10-15 minutes longer than usual, but my parents never seemed to notice. I watched the forest go by as I walked, not paying attention to the paper much.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, I realized there was no more paper. Where was the rest of the trail? Had I gone deeper in the forest? Where was my house? I squinted, not being able to see my house , too deep in the forest.

I bit my lip looking around. I turned my head to left when I saw the white blur on the right. I snapped my head to the right as I heard a boulder crash into another. I stopped as I realized there were two white blurs. What? Oh my God...

_Is... Is that a person? No... It was too fast. Oh my God_, I was practically speechless.

It seems like the first white blur was running toward something and the second one stopped him. Why was it so loud? How were they so fast? Why were they so pale?

It was then I realized they were growling at each other. Not a playful growl, or even an angry growl. It was positively furious. And they were fighting. Not wrestling, fighting. There were, punches maybe? Everything was moving too fast.

I screamed as loud as possible and tore toward the blue paper, struggling to get back to where I came from. I heard a stomach wrenching sound of something... ripping? Was it a rock or something? I didn't stay to find out.

I ran for my life, for once not thinking of Lyssa's.

_as walking home, sees vampire_

_vampire kills other one_

_runs away.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

A Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse A.U. Story. 

Don't worry, I could never, ever insult Stephenie Meyer by claiming that I owned Twilight or by writing about Edward and Bella. These are my characters, they're just set in the wonderful world that Stephenie Meyer has created.

* * *

_Recap_

_I screamed as loud as possible and tore toward the blue paper, struggling to get back to where I came from. I heard a stomach wrenching sound of something... ripping? Was it a rock or something? I didn't stay to find out._

_I ran for my life, for once not thinking of Lyssa's._

**Book One: Survival**

_Chapter Two_

Keep running. Don't stop. Breathe. In and out. Calm down and your asthma won't freak out. I had to practically chant these thoughts to try and make them true. I didn't have a huge problem with my asthma, but I couldn't run this fast for very long. I had an emergency inhaler, but it was back at school.

I didn't hear anything behind me, but I didn't want to chance a look behind me. Oh God, I was going to die. Just like Lyssa. No... I didn't want to die. Please, no.

The terrifying excited pushed me faster, though I didn't know if I was running_ from_ something or not. I got to the normal path to my house and ran the whole way. I was sure I had an extra inhaler at my house. I was going to need it.

I ran the few steps to the front porch, bursting through the wooden door. I put my hands on my knees, leaning against the door for support, trying to breathe normally. I locked the door, and walked the short distance to the kitchen, wheezing and feeling lightheaded the whole way.

I grabbed the inhaler and used it. After a minute or two, my breathing was almost normal. As I leaned against the wall, I couldn't help but stop and think about what had happened. Who were those two? _What _were those two?

I went to the fridge getting a bottle of cold water from the door. I chugged it down, feeling refreshed, but exhausted. I needed sleep. I stumbled up the stairs to my bedroom, my body half-asleep. My mind was far from asleep though. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. Ever. I'd had a pretty normal life so far.

Why did everything happen to me?

* * *

I woke up about five hours later with a terrible feeling. Was someone in the house? I felt like someone was staring at me. My room was dark and I was in my shorts and sleeping t shirt. My mom must have half woken me up to get me in sleeping clothes instead of jeans. I'd have to thank her.

I looked around and frowned. Right as I was about to lay back down, someone stepped out of the darkest corner of my room.

"Hello, dear," the most beautiful voice had spoken the familiar words, but I was terrified anyway.

I was frozen. I couldn't speak. Why couldn't I move? I felt totally paralyzed. Was my heart even beating?

"I'm awfully sorry to do that to you, but I wouldn't want you to wake your mother. I didn't come here to hurt you," somehow, those simple words comforted me, though I couldn't tell why I believed them. It must be the beauty. His voice was a soft rain. It was quiet, deep and gentle.

"I felt quite bad for what happened to you in the forest. I, of course, wanted to make sure the newborn didn't hurt you. Didn't want this story going around, you understand. Well, maybe you don't," He seemed to be joking with himself. What did he mean newborn? The one who almost attacked me? He was too big.

"I know what's happened to you. I know who you are. You're fascinating, truly. I'm going to let you go to ask you a question, you cannot scream."

His voice was stern and I was too afraid to scream. My throat was a desert.

"W-who are you," my voice cracked, but I thought he heard me anyway. "Why are you... watching me?"

"Weren't you listening? Because your fascinating," he muttered. "I'd prefer to keep my identity a secret, if you don't mind."

His eyes were a deep gold, topaz? Yes, topaz. They were the most intoxicating color I had ever seen.

"Anyway, back to the point at hand. I don't mean to force all this on you, but the guilt keeps to getting to me," he said, with a hard edge to his voice.

"G-guilt," I spoke horsely, my throat was dry as sand.

"I'm afraid...I was the one who killed your friend."

* * *

Dude. So, people like my stories. What the hell? Really?

That's cool I guess. Thank you for all your nice comments. I really love them. I'm sorry this chapter took me forever. School work was piling up. Damn algebra.

Point is, I decided, in a few days, after I've posted maybe two more chapters, I'd like to have a mini-contest.

Anyone who can make me a "book cover" for this story will get a special prize. It's not much but I will send you a little extra of the story. Now granted, this extra may not be teen, but it's not a huge lemon scene. Don't worry.

I'll explain more of the rules (what it should say, things that I like, ect.) when I decide to start the contest.

Love you all,

_**PerfectionIsInTheEyes**_


	4. Author's Note: Number One

_**NOT A CHAPTER**_

I'm a huge attention craver, and I don't put my stories on here to make myself feel better. I do it so people can tell me what they think. I have over 180 hit and only 7 reviews. Really?

I'm not going to post chapter three until I get 10 reviews. I know, it's horrible. But if no one likes my story enough to comment (Yes, I'm talking about you people who alerted it and then never reviewed it. Grawr.) then I don't want to spend my free time on it.

Even if the reviews are negative, I don't care. Tell me what you think. What I need to change, what I need more of, less of, if I should shut up and quit complaining.

There are only about 5-6 more chapters of Book One, and once that is over I will start the little mini-contest. I would love everyone, even if you think you have no creativity to do one. It would be so cool. And it would make me write faster. (hint, hint)

You can send me your pictures/covers now, I only have a few rules

1 Send me the URL after putting somewhere such as Deviant Art or Photobucket

2 Send me a FanFiction PM thing to give me said URL.

3 Make sure it has the title, Obsession.

4 And my name at the bottom telling you who it is by. I'd also like if you could come up with a mini-phrase under it, such as:

Obsession

Nothing looks right to someone who had lost her best friend.

Or something. I love you all.

Peace,

PerfectionIsInTheEyes


End file.
